You Choose
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: When a psycho artist comes to town, he takes two people important to Jason and makes him choose between them. But who will he pick? Elizabeth, the woman with the family, or Sam, the woman with his heart.
1. Chapter 1

You Choose

Jason frantically busted into Sonny's office. He was an emotional wreck and his friend could tell.

"Any news on Sam?"

"No." Sonny saw the fear flash in the man's blue eyes. "Franco…he took Elizabeth too."

"That's just great." Just then, Max came into Sonny's office.

"There's a package here for you, Jason." He handed the man a manila envelope. Jason slid open the top and pulled out a paper. It was a letter:

_Jason,_

_As you probably know by now, I have taken two people important to you. I guess I will give you a little update._

_The strong and fiercely beautiful Samantha is trapped somewhere. I'm sorry to tell you, but she will not be able to get out alone._

_The other one, Elizabeth, has just been crying. I must say I'm surprised you were ever with her. She doesn't really seem like your type._

_Anyway, Sammy and Lizzie will both be getting put in some horrible danger. One will be in a room filling with water. The other has a bomb planted under them. Sam is in warehouse 52, Elizabeth is in warehouse 12. _

_I will not tell you which will be getting which fate. You must decide; who is more important to you? In an hour the water will be at the top and the bomb will explode. Only you will be able to save them. If anyone else comes, I will kill little Baby Josslyn._

_ Love,_

_ Franco_

He stared at the paper and then handed it to Sonny.

"Who are you going to save?"

Jason was going through a conflict in his head. There was Elizabeth. The girl he never really loved, but more the idea of being a father to Jake. It turned out that Jake was really Lucky's son, but Elizabeth still had children.

Then there was Sam. His beautiful, confident, stubborn Sam. She would try to get out, but the letter had said she wouldn't be able to. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone.

But who would he save?

Sam sat in a small room made of bulletproof glass. There was a bed, a few glass props, and a chalk outline. Just looking at it made her skin crawl.

For once, she would admit that she was a little scared. She had no idea what Franco had planned or if she would be able to get out. He had left her alone, locked up in the soundproof room. She knew it was getting later, but she didn't know what time it was.

Franco had told her that she was just the first part of his project. That there was going to be a masterpiece. She didn't really know what to think of that.

All she knew was that she needed to get out of there.

Elizabeth was locked in a warehouse. She saw that water was leaking out of a pipe, but she didn't know what to do to stop it. It was already at her knees and flowing fast.

She knew she had been kidnapped to provoke Jason. That he had to make a choice between her and someone else, but she didn't know who. It didn't matter to her though. Jason would pick her over anyone.

She wondered what Lucky and Nikolas were doing right now. She hoped both were worrying about her.

Franco sat in his studio. He didn't know who Jason would save, but he had an idea. Jason would never let anything happen to her. She was the mother of his child, after all. But he didn't know that.

Jason was speeding down the road in his car. He was getting a headache from all the thinking he was doing.

If he saved Sam, Cameron and Jake wouldn't have a mother. Not to mention the fact that he would disappoint Lucky, Nikolas, Lulu, pretty much the rest of the Spencer family, Elizabeth's family, and a lot of others in Port Charles.

But if he saved Elizabeth, Alexis would lose her daughter. Kristina and Molly wouldn't have a sister, Spinelli and Maxie would lose a best friend, and Carly would lose an ally in her 'Elizabeth needs to die' club. Not to mention the fact that his heart would be broken.

He had already made the decision in his mind because he was heading right towards her destination.

Elizabeth felt the water right under her chin. She knew that if Jason didn't come soon that she would die. He had always used to save her, so where was he?

Just then, the door opened.

* * *

**I know this is the last thing I need to be doing, but I got the idea and decided to go with it. This one probably won't be as long as my other stories. Sorry it's so short, it's just the testing chapter. I don't know if I should continue this, so it's up to you guys and your reviews!**

**Also, what do you think about the summary of this story? I love the last line of it.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam could see the time on the bomb. It read that there was only 4 minutes left. 4 minutes until she was blown apart.

She would have never guessed that this was how she would die. Sam had always thought it would come from a bullet. She hoped that she would just be killed from the impact and not have to feel her body burning.

Sam continued to frantically search for a way out. Anything that could get her out of there.

The time was now down to 30 seconds. She looked up just in time to see the door bust open.

Franco sat down in front of a camera. He was leaving Port Charles. He could just torment Jason from far away.

He smiled at the camera. "Hello, Mr. Morgan. When you get this tape, it means that I am long gone. Just to give you a little heads up, one of these ladies isn't being completely honest with you. You have a child, Jason, and she's keeping it from you. Well, I guess this is goodbye. I'm sorry that our little…relationship…couldn't have a better outlook. Bye bye." He turned off the camera.

Just as Franco turned off the lights to his studio, his cell phone rang.

"We just got word that someone has shown up at warehouse 12." One of his colleagues shared.

Franco smiled.

Jason drove down the road frantically. He had to get to her, he had to save her. She was who he wanted and he would kill Franco for taking her.

He jumped out of the car and busted into the warehouse.

**Sorry that it took so long to update. My laptop had a virus and I just got it back on Friday. Secrets, The Right Life, and Convenience will get their updates soon, and possibly a few of my other stories (PM me if you really want one updated.)**

**I also just posted a new story. It's called Lies and it takes place in August 2007. Go read it!**

**I know this one is ridiculously short, but if I get reviews I'll post the next chapter tonight!**

**Who do you think went to Elizabeth? Are they there to help her?**

**Will Sam be saved?**

**Where is Jason? Do you think it is him at Elizabeth's warehouse?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~Ana**


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth was shocked when she saw Sonny standing in the doorway of the warehouse. She had wanted Jason, or even Lucky or Nikolas, to come save her, not Sonny.

She was sitting in a tall, Plexiglas box and it was quickly filling with water. Just as she was getting ready to ask why he was there, the water went over her head.

Sonny quickly ran to the box, punching the glass. It wouldn't break. He knew he would have to shoot it, but he was risking hitting Elizabeth. But if he didn't do anything, she would definitely drown.

He grabbed his gun and shot, aiming low. The bullet went through and he could tell it had hit her leg when the water leaked out and it was a pinkish color.

He kicked the glass and all the water flooded out. He picked up Elizabeth and ran.

Franco drove up to the Jacks house. He got out of his car and went to the backdoor. He opened it quietly and was surprised that there wasn't a turned on security system.

He climbed up the backstairs and to Josslyn's room. He already knew where it was, since he had kidnapped Carly at first.

The little girl was asleep in her crib, looking peacefully. Franco wondered how Carly would take the fact that her little girl had been killed because her ex husband saved her best friend's ex.

Franco picked up Josslyn and left.

Jason saw Sam leaning her head against the glass. There was a bomb under her with only 12 seconds left.

"Get down!" he screamed at her. She did as he asked and he shot. He had thought the glass was going to be bulletproof, but it turned out it was just Plexiglas.

He ran to Sam quickly and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran, carrying her out the door. The bomb exploded right before they got out.

Sonny drove frantically down the road. He glanced at Elizabeth, who was in the passenger's seat. She was looking paler and paler.

"Come on, Liz. Stay with me now. I have something really important to tell you and I can't do that if you're dead."

"Son…Sonny?" she said quietly. He was now picking her up to carry her into the hospital.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Wha…what did you want to tell me?"

"Elizabeth, I love you. And I have for a while." She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. She was oblivious to the fact that Lucky and Nikolas were standing right behind her.

Franco held Josslyn in his arms. He was standing by the edge of the pier.

He actually felt a little bad. This innocent baby hadn't done anything, but now she had to pay for the actions of her brothers' father. It was just like when he had been sent to jail for the crime he didn't commit.

A picture of his daughter flashed through his mind. She had been his world until her mother took her away. Now they were both dead, just like Josslyn would be.

"Sweet dreams, Little Josslyn." He dropped the baby into the water.

Molly and Morgan were walking towards the docks. They had just gotten ice cream from Kelly's and now they were going to get some sample water for Molly's science project.

They saw a strange man standing by the edge of the water. He dropped a baby into it and ran.

The 11 and 12 year old ran to the edge. Molly jumped into the water as Morgan watched, ready to pull his cousin up.

Morgan became worried as almost a minute passed. Finally, Molly emerged holding a baby.

"That's Josslyn!" Morgan said, taking his baby sister from the girl. He set her down on his jacket and then looked back to the water to help Molly. He saw that she was getting ready to pass out.

"Hang on, Molly!" He couldn't pull her up. "Help! Somebody help me!"

"Keifer loves me, Michael! If you can't accept that, then I don't want you anywhere near me!" Kristina yelled at her older brother.

"He doesn't lo…" they were interrupted by screaming. The teens ran towards the pier. They saw their brother leaning down by the water.

"Morgan?"

"Michael! Kristina! Help! Molly's in the water!" they ran forward and Michael jumped in, lifting his cousin up. Kristina grabbed her sister, holding her close to her.

"Come on, Molls." She whispered.

Michael climbed out and saw his baby sister. "What is Josslyn doing here?"

"Molly and I were coming here to get some samples for her science project. We saw some guy throw a baby in the water and Molly jumped in to save the baby. We found out it was Josslyn and then I couldn't pull Molly back out!" Morgan saw his older brother was also freezing. "Krissy, we need to get them to the hospital."

"Pick up Josslyn. I can carry Molly. Michael, come on." The 5 children headed in the direction of General Hospital.

"Sam?" Jason yelled as he woke up. "Sam!" he looked around and became increasingly worried when he couldn't find her. "Sam!"

He heard someone whimper. He quickly pushed a board off of himself.

"Sam, say something. Just tell me where you are, baby." He spotted her dark hair and ran over. He lifted a board off her leg and saw it was bleeding.

"Jason." She whispered, touching his face with her hand. "I…I love you."

"This isn't goodbye, Sam. You have to hold on. I know you're hurt, but you have to hold on." He scooped her up in his arms. "I'm going to take you to the hospital.

"Ja…Jason, I'm scared." She whimpered. He knew she was in a lot of pain and he saw a few shards of glass in her legs from where he had shot the glass. She had a big gash on the side of her head and on her leg.

"It's going to be okay. You have to fight it, Sam. Do it for you, for me, for us." He kissed her forehead and put her in the passenger's seat. "Just keep talking to me, okay?"

"About what?" she grimaced.

"Anything. Just say something."

"I think you…should wear…more pink." He glanced over at her and saw that her eyes were starting to droop.

"I'll wear tie dye clothes as long as you keep talking." He would promise her anything as long as she pulled through this.

"That…is something…I wanna…see." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Jase, it hurts…"

"Do you remember that time in Hawaii when you were shooting me with a water gun? Maybe we could go back there sometime and have another water gun fight."

"Ok…"

"Do you remember when I came home and you had that facemask on and you told me you looked like a big scary monster? I thought you looked beautiful. You always look beautiful to me."

He looked at her and saw that she was fighting more to stay awake. He knew he had to keep talking.

"Hey Sam, remember when we danced in the rain? You were getting so upset because the food was getting ruined, then you just let me dance with you. I love to dance with you."

"You're…you're a good dancer."

"At Spinelli and Maxie's wedding, or whatever they call it, you looked amazing. I was so happy that you agreed to come home with me that night. That was the night I knew I was in love with you and that we were really going to be okay this time."

They pulled up to the General Hospital parking lot just as Sam passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

"I need a doctor!" Jason screamed, holding Sam's small body close to him.

"Jason, what happened?" Robin asked her friend as she pulled over a gurney. He put her down on it. "Get her to exam room 3." She ordered.

"Sam got kidnapped. She has been trapped in a room for a few days. I don't know if she was abused or fed or anything. But I shot the glass to get her out and some of the glass hit her legs. The building exploded."

"We'll do everything we can." Robin assured him.

"Help!" they both turned around to see the 5 kids running into the hospital. Jason went over to them and took Molly from Kristina, since the teenager was struggling. He felt the little girl's cold skin.

"Who is hurt?" Robin questioned, going into doctor mode.

"Molly, Josslyn, and Michael." Kristina told the doctor.

"I need three exam rooms!" Robin shouted. "Page Dr. Lee!" a gurney was brought over and Jason layed Molly on it. He turned and saw his nephew nearly collapse.

"Hey, Michael, it's going to be okay." He told the boy. Another gurney was brought over to them and Jason forced him to lie down on it.

"What do you need, Robin?" Dr. Lee asked.

"Josslyn Jacks." She handed the baby to the doctor.

"I'm going to exam room 5. Someone contact the parents." She ran out of the room.

"Someone needs to explain to me what is going on." Jason said to the kids. Morgan and Kristina looked up at him.

"Molly and I were going to collect some water from the docks for her experiment. We saw some guy drop a baby in the water and run. Molly jumped in and we realized it was Josslyn. I couldn't pull Molly up and I started screaming. Michael and Kristina heard us and Michael jumped in. We pulled him out, but he was really cold." Morgan told. "Jason, are they going to be okay?"

"I'll be back with news as soon as I get some." Robin said before walking away.

"Why were you here?" Kristina wondered.

"I found Sam. She's hurt." He watched the news settle on the kids' faces. "I'm going to go call Sonny and Carly. Kristina, call your Mom. You two, stay together." They nodded and walked over to the chairs.

Jason walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. The doors opened and he watched a gurney being wheeled off with Elizabeth's body on it. Sonny was following her. He didn't have time to question why his friend was there with his ex. He needed to call Carly. Jason dialed the number.

"Jase? Thank God you called! Josslyn is missing!"

"Not anymore. She's in the hospital, so are Michael and Molly. Morgan and Kristina are here too."

"What happened? Why did they call you instead of me?"

"I was here with Sam. She's hurt." He sighed. "Carly, just get here so I can explain."

"Okay." She hung up. Jason saw Alexis rushing through the door.

"Jason! Where are my daughters? I swear to God if you hurt them…"

"Calm down, Alexis. Kristina is fine. I think Molly has hypothermia. But Sam…I don't know what's wrong with her. She's hurt though."

"We have to get up there." He nodded and they got on the elevator together. They made it upstairs and they were both shocked to see Lucky and Nikolas already there.

"…I don't care who is in exam room 3. They need to be pushed out! Elizabeth needs to be looked at!" Nikolas was yelling at a nurse.

"Sam is in there." Jason told the Cassadine prince.

"I could care less if she lives or dies! Elizabeth is a mother and she might be pregnant!" Jason punched the man in the face, causing gasps to come from Kristina and Morgan.

"I can't believe you would say that about your cousin!" Alexis yelled at her nephew, horrified. "Sam may not be pregnant, but that is because she doesn't sleep with the whole town."

"No, it's because this idiot got her shot!" Nikolas shouted, gesturing towards Jason.

"At least he doesn't want her to die!" Alexis shook her head. "This is pointless. I have 2 children to worry about, I don't need to deal with you." She walked away.

"Mommy." Kristina said, hugging her mother. Alexis knew her daughter was scared because she was terrified too.

"Jason, Sam is awake. She's asking for you." Robin said as she came into the room. He shot past her and to Sam's bedside.

"Hey baby." He said quietly, smoothing back her hair. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No." she said in a choked out sob. "Everything hurts so bad, Jase." A few tears slid down her cheeks.

"I know it does, baby, but you have to fight." He kissed her forehead. "You are strong. You can do this."

"You're going to hate me now." She said through her tears. "I shouldn't have done it."

"Sam, what are you talking about?" before she could reply, her machines started to beep like crazy. "No, Sam." He tried to get her to wake up. "Sam!"

"Jason, you need to move." Patrick told the man. He brushed past him and began to shock her still body.

Carly, Lucky, Alexis, Morgan, Sonny, and Kristina were standing in the waiting area when Jason came out. He had tears in his eyes and they were close to spilling over.

"Sam…" he said, but stopped, not trusting his voice.

"Oh Jase." Carly muttered before wrapping him in her embrace. He leaned his head onto her shoulder and cried silently. Carly ran her hands up and down her best friend's back as everyone else watched in shock.

"Alexis, you can go see Molly now. Morgan, Michael is asking for you." Robin told them. Sonny led Morgan down the hallway to his brother's room as Alexis pulled Kristina to Molly's room.

When Jason had calmed down, Lucky approached his cousin and her best friend. "I need a statement from you on everything that happened surrounding Sam."

Jason told Lucky about Franco, the letter, and rescuing her. Once he finished, the cop nodded.

"Thanks, Jason. I'm sorry about Sam. When she wakes up, please tell her that I said to get better soon."

"I will." The cop nodded with a small smile and walked towards the direction of Elizabeth's room.

"Carly, Josslyn is awake. She's going to be fine." Dr. Lee told the woman.

"Oh thank god." Carly sighed. "Can I see my baby?"

"Yes. Come with me." The blonde walked away.

Robin and Patrick came over to Jason. The blue eyes man stood and looked at the two doctors.

"We have news on Sam."

**So here's the latest update! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**Do you think Sam will be okay?**

**How will Jason and Carly react to finding out Sonny loves Elizabeth and he's the reason Josslyn was hurt?**

**Do you want Michael, Molly, and Josslyn to be okay?**

**Should Elizabeth be okay? Do you want her to be pregnant?**

**Do you want the Sonny/Elizabeth pairing? If not, who do you want her with?**

**How did you feel about Jason breaking down in Carly's arms?**

**Remember to leave a REVIEW!**

**Would anyone be willing to read my story The Kids? It is pretty much the only one that doesn't get reviewed and I would like to know why so I can improve it. Just PM or Review that story if you have any suggestions on how I could make it better so it gets reviewed!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You are amazing!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wha…What's wrong with her?" Jason stuttered, feeling extremely nervous. She had been in so much pain before.

"We put stitches in the cut on her head. She has cuts all over her legs from the beam and the glass, but those will heal without leaving scars." Robin listed.

"Do you know if she was fed or abused or anything?"

"We don't think she abused. She does have a bruise on her arm, but we think it is from falling during the explosion." Jason nodded to show his understanding.

"We found something interesting in her test results." Patrick told him. "Do you know of anything that could possibly be on those results that you already know about?"

"Patrick, can you just cut to the chase?"

"Fine. Sam is pregnant."

Jason's face showed immediate confusion. "How…how is that possible?"

"When she wakes up we will have to run more tests. She crashed earlier because of loss of blood."

"Is she okay now though? Is the baby okay?"

"We won't know about the baby until we can do some more tests and an ultrasound. As for Sam, she's unconscious. We don't know when she will wake up. She just needs people to talk to her."

"Can I see her?" Jason questioned.

"Yes." Robin permitted. He ran past her to Sam's room.

Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly, the light blinding her. She felt someone gripping her hand tightly.

"Jason?" she whispered. There was no reply. "Lucky?" still nothing. "Nikolas?" she guessed. She turned to face the man. "Sonny."

"Hi." He said, bringing her hand to his lips.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital. I saved you, remember?" suddenly, everything flashed back to Elizabeth. Sonny loved her.

"You…you said that you were in love with me." She whispered hoarsely.

"It's the truth. I love you, Elizabeth Webber. I want you to be my wife."

Elizabeth thought it over. There were a lot of benefits to being married to Sonny. He would pay for a Nanny for her kids, he had a lot of money, and she would be closer to Carly's kids and Sam's sisters, something she knew they would both hate.

"Yes. I'll marry you." Sonny leaned down and kissed her.

Carly cradled Josslyn close to her chest. She was relieved that her baby girl was okay now. She knew Michael would be okay in there with Morgan. He understood that his mother needed to be there for his baby sister.

"It's all gonna be okay now, Josslyn." Carly whispered. "Mommy's here and she is never going to let something like that happen to you again."

"Um, Mrs. Jacks?" Carly turned around to face an orderly. "This was left for you at the front desk." He handed an envelope to her.

"Thank you." The orderly nodded and walked out.

"Let's see what this is." Carly sat down in a rocking chair, holding the baby closer to her. Inside the envelope was a copy of the letter Franco had sent to Jason and a picture of Sonny saving Elizabeth.

"Sonny is the reason this happened to you."

"How are Josslyn and Molly?" Michael asked his younger brother. Morgan was sitting on the end of his bed. "Is Sam here too? I thought I heard Jason say her name."

"Mom went in to see Josslyn. Kristina and Alexis were seeing Molly. They're both fine, but Molly's still sleeping. Uncle Jason brought Sam here and she's hurt. I don't know anything about her."

"How are you and Krissy?"

"We're fine. Both of us were just a little scared." Morgan smiled at his brother. "Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah. The doctors got my temperature up and they gave me some medicine, so I'm fine now."

"I'm glad." Morgan hugged his brother. "I love you, Michael."

"I love you too."

Molly had woken up for a few minutes before going right back to sleep. Alexis understood that her youngest daughter was tired. She had almost frozen to death.

"Krissy, are you okay?" Alexis asked her middle daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The 16 year old stood. "If you want to go see Sam, I'll stay here with Molly."

"Thanks, honey. Are you sure though?"

"I'll be fine, Mom. I can just sit here and watch TV."

Alexis leaned down and kissed her head before kissing Molly's. She walked out of the room and down the hall to Sam's room. She opened up the door slowly.

Jason was holding Sam's hand up to his lips. She was still asleep and Alexis clearly noticed the tears in his eyes.

"How is she?" the mother asked quietly.

"She got stitches on her head and on her legs. There won't be scars." Jason purposely left out the part about her pregnancy. He wanted to discuss that with Sam first. "Patrick says we need to talk to her and try to get her to wake up."

"Could I see my daughter alone for a few minutes?" Jason looked weary.

"I don't want to leave her ever again, Alexis. Please don't try to get me to leave her." There was so much vulnerability and emotion in his voice.

That was when she realized that Jason Morgan truly loved her daughter.

"I won't, I promise. I just want to sit with her for a few minutes. You could go get some coffee or something."

"I'm waiting right outside." He said before going to stand outside her door.

Alexis looked down at her oldest daughter. "Wow Sam, you are in the hospital again. I think you like it here and that's why you get hurt so much." She shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. "You need to be okay, baby. Just wake up for Mommy. Come on, Sam. Open your eyes."

Sam opened her dark eyes slowly, looking around in confusion. "Jason." She whispered. "Where's Jason?"

"Shhh, baby I'm here." Jason told her, rushing to her side. He pulled her small body into his arms. "It's okay."

Sam's hand flew to her stomach. "Oh my God. My baby, Jason. How is my baby?"

"What baby?" Alexis asked, her eyes widening.

"Can I speak to Sam alone please?" Jason asked, begging with his eyes.

"Yeah. I'll be right outside." She left.

Jason turned to look at Sam. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. What happened to my baby?"

"Is it your baby or our baby, Sam?"

"Ours." She said quietly.

"You wanna tell me why you've kept our child a secret from me?" Sam looked up and saw pain, fear, and a little bit of anger in his eyes. She didn't know how she was going to explain this.

"Franco." She muttered.

"What about him? Did he hurt our child?"

"I don't know. I woke up in that glass box, he took pictures of me, then I was alone for awhile, I don't know how long." She sighed. "I was scared, okay? I didn't want you to push me away."

"What are you talking about, Sam?"

"I was scared that if you found out I was pregnant, you would push me away because of everything that is happening with Franco. I wanted to be with you so our child could have a normal life and because I love you! I was going to tell you when this whole Franco mess was over." Sam looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Jason. Don't push me away like when I got shot."

"I will never, ever do that again." He leaned down to kiss her head. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too."

**How did you like this chapter?**

**Do you think Sam had a good reason for hiding that she was pregnant from Jason?**

**Do you think Sonny will figure out Elizabeth's plan before he marries her?**

**How do you want Carly to react, since she just found out Sonny was responsible for the kids being put in the hospital?**

**Did you like the JaSam talk about the baby and leaving each other?**

**Do you think something should happen to Molly, since she is still asleep?**

**Please REVIEW or else I'm not going to update anymore. So, REVIEW!**

**Also, go VOTE on my poll in my profile for which story of mine you would like to see posted that isn't on here yet. VOTE!**

**REVIEWS AND VOTES, PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jason, Sam, Kristina, Alexis, Molly, Carly, Michael, Morgan, and Josslyn entered Sonny's house at the same time. He asked them all to be there because he wanted to talk.

When they stepped inside, he was wearing a tuxedo. Carly had been too busy with her children lately to confront Sonny, so she passed Josslyn to Molly and went over to her ex husband, slapping him across the face. His hand immediately went to the now red spot.

Carly pulled the picture and letter from her bag, throwing it at him. "You are the reason all of these children were hurt! Because of you, Josslyn, Molly, and Michael almost died, Sonny! You are so careless!"

"I didn't mean to..."

"You saw that letter." Jason said, disgust in his voice. "You knew that if anyone interfered, that Josslyn would get hurt! You did it anyway!"

"I'm sorry!" Carly punched him in the jaw, but Michael grabbed her.

"Not right now, Mom."

"Thanks, Michael." Sonny said.

"I'm not holding her back for you, Sonny. I'm holding her back so Josslyn, Molly, Kristina, and Morgan don't have to see Mom beat the crap out of you and then you crying on the ground like the baby you are!" Michael yelled.

"Why are we here, Sonny?" Alexis questioned.

"I'm getting married."

"To who?" they all asked at the same time.

"Me." Elizabeth came in with a grin on her face. Carly's face turned bright red and Molly put Josslyn back in her arms to calm her down.

"We're leaving." Sam turned towards the door, but Kristina stopped her.

"No, Sam. Let's watch him ruin his life." they all filed into the backyard. Sam thought it was a stupid idea to have a wedding in the backyard in winter. Jason wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to keep her warm. His hand lingered on her stomach.

Carly, Kristina, and Sam had to try not to puke as they watched Sonny and Elizabeth kiss.

"Okay, let's go." Sam started to go into the house, dragging Molly and Morgan with her. Jason followed with Michael, then Carly and Josslyn, and last was Kristina and Alexis.

"And Carly, we'll be picking up the boys tomorrow." Elizabeth called out.

"No you won't! Sonny signed away his rights, remember?"

Elizabeth frowned. Maybe her plan wouldn't work so well after all.

**I hate Sonny and Elizabeth, so I can't go into some big detailed wedding for them without wanting to puke. I really don't have inspiration for this story anymore, so any suggestions would be welcomed! **

**Are you glad Sonny and Elizabeth got married?**

**What would you like to see in the next chapter?**


	7. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
